


The Moped

by followthesun78



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followthesun78/pseuds/followthesun78





	The Moped

It was the day after Christmas, and Paul was up visiting his dad, brother and the rest of his family up in Liverpool during a break in The Beatles action. He took his friend Tara Browne up with him to see where he grew up and meet his family. Paul knew this had pissed John off greatly, but he figured he would soon get over it.

It was a mild evening and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so Paul and Tara had been out smoking pot in his father's back yard. Suddenly Paul's eyes fell on the two rented mopeds sitting there and got an idea.

"Hey Tara, let's go for a ride on the mopeds, it's a beautiful night!"

"Yeah, sure let's go." Tara answered stubbing out the end of the joint they had been sharing.

Paul ran into the house to tell his da and stepmother they were leaving and quickly ran back out before his dad could protest. They sped around liverpool with Paul showing Tara all his and John's old haunting spots and where he used to live. The temperature started to drop, so they decided to turn around and go back to the house.

"Hey, look at the moon, it's huge tonight!" Tara exclaimed.

Paul looked up towards the sky when suddenly his moped started to swerve. He tried to correct it, but his reaction time was still a bit off with the pot running through his system. Before he knew it his front tire hit a bump and sent him flying off of the moped. His face was the first to hit the hard pavement. Tara, quickly rode back and hoped off his moped running over to Paul.

"Paul, you okay mate?"

Paul groaned as he tried to sit up, his head was spinning and he could feel blood dripping from somewhere.

"Fuck!" Tara exclaimed as he helped him sit up. "Your mouth is bleeding like hell."

Paul put his hand up to his mouth, and winced when he saw the blood left on his hand when he pulled it away. He felt like he was going to throw up, faint, or even both.

"Come on, let's get you back home, we need to get you looked at." Tara said.

"My Auntie Jin lives closer, let's go there." Paul stood up and soon swayed when he tried to take a step.

"Shit, you can't ride in this condition."

Tara let Paul lean against him as they walked to the nearest main rode, hoping they could flag down a car. They lucked out as a car came down the road just a few minutes later. Tara waved for the driver to stop and when he did, he explained about the moped accident. Paul was able to give the driver his Aunt's address, despite the throbbing pain in his mouth. When they arrived at the house, they thanked the driver and Tara helped Paul to the door and knocked.

Paul's cousin Bette answered the door and gasped when she saw the state Paul was in. She quickly ushered them both into the house, sitting Paul down in a chair. Paul's Aunt went to grab some wet washcloths as Bette called for a doctor.

"FUCK that hurts!" Paul yelled out, when a cloth was pressed to his mouth. His yelling out only served to make his mouth hurt even more.

"Paul, watch your mouth, I won't have that language in my house." His Aunt scolded.

"M' sorry Auntie but it really hurts!" He whined.

The doctor finally arrived shortly after Paul's father, and he commented that Paul needed a few stitches in his lip, but that he did not have anything to numb him from the pain. He suggested they take him to the nearest hospital where it could be done properly, but Paul refused, not wanting word of his accident getting out into the public. He decided he would have to take the pain, which was not an easy task, as Tara had to hold him down as the doctor stitched up his lip. After his lip was stitched up, he tried to make light of his accident, and even posed for a picture for his brother.

The next morning, after a restless night's sleep, Paul and Tara made their way back to London as planned. John knew Paul would be home that afternoon, and hurried over. He missed Paul and couldn't wait to see him. He let himself into the house, calling Paul's name as he looked for him. Paul came padding slowly into the living room, limping since he was very sore from the accident.

"Fuck, Paul! What happened baby?" John ran over to him quickly.

"I had a bit of an accident last night. Fell of the moped I was riding, fell right on my face." Paul softly said, as he was unable to open his mouth all the way due to the stitches and the pain.

John studied the injuries on Paul's face, and gently touched the scrapes running down his left cheek. "Shit, Paulie why didn't you call me last night?" John asked in a hurt voice.

"Wasn't exactly thinking straight, was in a bit of pain. You would've only worried all night even if I did call you."

"Damn right I would've worried, and rightly so, look at your face Paul!" John almost yelled.

"I've seen my face John, I see it every time I look in the mirror. Mouth fucking hurts too, the doctor put the stitches in without numbing it. Chipped my tooth too."

"What the hell were you doing riding a moped at night anyway?"

"Think it was more the pot in my system thinking then my brain. Wanted to show Tara around Liverpool. I looked up at the moon and next thing I knew my face was kissing the pavement."

"Shit, you could have gotten hurt a lot more than you did, or worse, been killed!" John said, tears starting to form in his eyes. He turned around, not wanting Paul to see, but it was too late, he had seen.

"Hey, I'm going to be okay. I'm in some pain and a bit sore when I walk, but I'm gonna be fine." Paul reassured John lightly touching his shoulder.

John sniffled a bit before turning back around to gently hug Paul. He put his finger up to Paul's face and lightly traced around his black eye, causing the younger man to wince a little.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs and into bed you shouldn't be moving about so much. M' going to take care of you."

Paul just stood there staring at John with a weird look on his face. "Now! Upstairs, get into bed and I'll bring you some tea." John demanded.

"Okay okay I'm going." Paul said, as he turned around to walk away. As he got into bed, he sighed contently. He wouldn't admit to it, but he loved it when John took care of him and made a fuss over him.


End file.
